Simply Sane, Not
by Amaya Kaminari
Summary: There are Guardians for other peoples hearts right? What about the Guardian of the Embryo? What will the the Guardians and Easter do when they find out who she is? *Really bad at making summaries*
1. The First Encounter

I flew through the night air. Twisting and turning, dodging buildings in my way. I glanced over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. I then abruptly crashed into something.

"Ow." I said to myself while clutching my head in pain. I looked up to see that I crashed into someone who was standing on the roof of a building that I hate. My eyes widened as I was then grabbed my three to four of the twenty guards who were standing on the roof.

"Let go of me!" I yelled squirming under their grip. My fairy-like wings were fluttering like mad, trying to get me into the air. Kai, my fairy shugo chara was in the air a few feet above me. "Kai, now!" I told her.

I then transformed. My small wings grew in size and strength. They grew into large, colorful, and almost translucent butterfly wings. My jeans and t-shirt changed into a black bubble dress. My feet were now bare and my deep purple hair was out, flying in the wind created by my wings.

"Get back," one of them called out, "let Ikuto take care of her." Then they started backing away from me, and towards the stair case.

Just then Ikuto decided to show, ready to go, already in his character transformation. I hovered over the side of the building as he stood leisurely on the opposite side of the building. I stood there watching and waiting as the men filed off of the roof. He did the same, never breaking eye contact.

"Ikuto, don't make me do this." I warned. A playful grin then slipped across his face.

"Do what?" He asked. "Die?" He then summoned his claw, and immediately swiped at me.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked as I flew through the air dodging his feeble attempts to attack me. He was started to get frustrated. "Do you really want to attack the Guardian of the Embryo?" He paused, and I froze in mid-air. _Shit! I said too much._ ~Chiyo! Look out~ Kai yelled at me in my head. It was too late. I was pinned down, trapped by Ikutos paw thing.

"You're the Guardian of the Embryo?" He asked stalking towards me. I struggled under the grip of his claw, not answering. I looked around to see if there was anything that could help me. Then I got an idea.

"Don't. Underestimate. Me!" I growled as I collected wind in my hands. It soon formed a large whirlwind in a spheric hold. I forced myself onto my back and pushed my hands into his paw thing. The wind unleashed itself and the claw disappeared. I shot up into the air a few feet above him.

I then spotted the Embryo, just floating a few feet behind Ikuto, curious. I raced towards it and it was frozen in shock. Once I reached it I curled around it and spread out my wings. I allowed the Embryo to guide me as we soared through the air, leaving Ikuto behind.


	2. Seeing the One

I then spotted the Embryo, just floating a few feet behind Ikuto, curious. I raced towards it and it was frozen in shock. Once I reached it I curled around it and spread out my wings. I allowed the Embryo to guide me as we soared through the air, leaving Ikuto behind.

We soon came to a stop and I unwrapped myself from the Embryo. We had come to a stop in front of a young girl's room. She was curled up on her bed and then I heard it. I heard her prayer.

I landed lightly on the railing of her terrace. _So this is her. _~She seems nice~._ She will be a good guardian._ ~Yep~. _Let's go home._ ~YAY~! I smiled gently at the girl who was now asleep and pushed myself off the rail and flew home.

"Hey! We're home!!!!!" Kai yelled out into my small apartment.

"You're home later than usual." Mizu said from the table. I walked over to my water shugo chara and smiled.

"We just had to do some stuff." I said happily.

"YAYYYY!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!" My fire shugo chara, Jun said charging into Kai. They both went flying into the closed door. I laughed as Cho; my nature chara emerged from my room.

"We were worried about you." Cho said as she floated over. I knew she would go into lecture mode soon.

"Hey, you know I can take care of myself. Especially with Kai here." I said trying to keep the mood light.

"We know you've had a run in with Ikuto." Mizu stated blandly. I looked at her startled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jun said now upset.

"I didn't want-"

"To worry us? You should have told us. We would have taken more precautions." Mizu interrupted.

"Look I'm sorry okay. It was stupid, I get it. Please can we just get to bed? Its late and I have to go to school tomorrow." I pleaded. Mizu paused for a minute.

"Fine." She then got off the table and floated over to my room with Cho, Jun ad Kai following close behind them. I followed turning off the lights as I went.


	3. Great, School

"Fine." She then got off the table and floated over to my room with Cho, Jun ad Kai following close behind them. I followed turning off the lights as I went.

I pushed up the rim of my black rectangular eye glasses. I had tossed on the guys' uniform at my new school and put half of my hair up. I looked myself up and down in the mirror. The half of my hair that wasn't pulled up rested on my shoulders. The black, fake eyeglasses sat comfortably on my nose. And the guys' uniform wasn't too tight or too baggy.

"Mizu!" I called as I went into the kitchen to get my lunch. "You're coming with me right?"

"I'm right here." She said from the counter. "And yea I'm coming."

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed. Every time I changed school, I changed the chara that would come with me. Since Kai couldn't come, Mizu volunteered.

I reached the school all too soon. And even sooner was I given my class room. I stood outside the classroom, hesitating.

"Mizu, you ready?" I asked. She nodded. "Then let's get this over with."

I opened the door without knocking and walked over to the teacher. It was a woman around mid thirties. She looked rather startled. The class had instantly shut up.

"You must be the new student." She said as she took the note from the secretary. I stayed silent and nodded my head. "Then introduce yourself to the class, please."

"Names Hayashi, Chiyo." I stated turning to face the class. I did a simple, quick wave with my right hand. My left was clutching my books. And I leaned on my left leg.

"Mizu." Mizu stated to no one in particular.

"Ne, ne. Ikuto, she has a chara." Pointed out a neko chara who was looking up from Ikutos desk. I glanced around the room and Ikutos eyes and mine met. We held each other's gazes.

"Well, Hayashi-san." Our teacher said briskly. "You can sit over there behind, Ikuto. Ikuto raise your hand."

He raised his hand, slowly. I then turned to the teacher.

"Arigato." I then slowly, walked over to my seat. As I walked over Ikuto put down his hand. After I passed each row they started whispering to each other. I sat in my seat silently and Mizu sat at the edge of the desk.

"Ikuto, nya. She has a chara!!" His chara said, looking around Ikuto to see Mizu. Ikuto nodded slightly, bored. He took that as permission to go behind Ikuto and talk to Mizu.

"I'm Yoru, nya. Who are you?" Yoru asked Mizu. She looked at him bored.

"Mizu. . . nya." She said teasing him. Yoru's eyes got wide and stared at her for a minute. He then seemed to regain his wits.

"What, nya? Is there a problem with me saying nya, nya?" He asked with his hands on his hips. I smiled slightly. Mizu just stared at him blankly. Then she floated over to him and flicked him on the nose.

"Not really. I was just bored." Mizu said lazily, as she floated in front of him. The first half of the day went much like that.

By lunch, Yoru had given up and Mizu sat triumphantly on the edge of the desk.

"Hey, Hayashi-san." A girl said as she came over to my desk. "Want to eat lunch together?"

"Hmmm?" I looked up at her and then shook my head. "I prefer to each lunch alone, thanks." With that I got up and walked past her. Mizu got up and silently followed. She then turned to catch up to me.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Fujisaki, Kaminari. I'm the Junior President and it's my job to show all new students in our grade around." She said stating her full title. I raised my hand up to stop her from going any further.

"Then let me relieve you from your Presidential duties. I really don't need your help finding my way around. I'll be fine, thanks." The whole class froze; once again I was one to go against the flow of things. "I hope to speak with you again, Fujisaki-san." With that, I bowed and left.


End file.
